Jin Yan Jun
is the main protagonist of 100% Wife, and the eldest son of Jin Family and part of . History Pre Series *Since the disappearance of his father, YanJun acted as the family main pillar of support, both mentally and financially, reducing the burden his mother needed to bear and ensuring his younger siblings receive good education. *YanJun, were childhood friends with ChaLi, YingXin, GuanTing (attended his wedding with XinRong) and GuanDa. *While studying in university, YanJun secretly admired ZhiLin and failed to express it to her despite getting supported by GuanDa. After graduation, he started his own architecture company. Series :;Episode 1-107: *YanJun first appeared having breakfast with his family, he stopped XinRong from agitating their mother regarding their father during that night. Despite promoting his newly constructed apartment to MingYue, his aunt continue looking down on his family and his own talents, who even threatened to sue YanJun and the family because of asset issues and different viewpoints. *Although he met ZhiLin once again after many years, YanJun failed to express his feelings for her and acted cowardly. But with GuanDa’s help, YanJun grew closer with her and both of them started dating. However, they were forced to break up when ZhiLin’s mother lied that both of them are siblings while knowing the whereabouts of his father. TBA :;Episode 108-188, 240-250: *In episode 108, his proposed marriage to ZhiLin was approved by the latter. However, his hostility towards YingXin continued as she had faked her signature, and was sued for murdering the latter. *After being kidnapped by XinMin, YanJun was tormented physically and mentally before escaping thanks to WanFei. YanJun was arrested after his failure of preventing ZhiLin from becoming GuanDa’s wife legally. However, YanJun cleared his name as YingXin was revealed to be alive who was taken into custody and was hospitalised afterwards. *YanJun’s divorce with YingXin was approved by the court while having GuanDa arrested after saving himself from being murdered by the latter and was unable to imagine how "evil" his best friend had become. *As ZhiLin’s marriage with GuanDa was invalidated, YanJun and ZhiLin started preparing for their marriage ceremony. In episode 137, the couple was almost killed by a vengeful GuanDa while having themselves married the next day, alongside his parents. However during that night after fighting with GuanDa, a hospitalized YanJun immediately realised his own conscious inside the former’s body and having GuanDa’s physical appearance caused him being viewed as a villain by everyone else while GuanDa (in YanJun’s body) having a good impression in front of others. *Although YanJun and GuanDa agreed on finding the solution, YanJun was backstabbed and become wanted by the police. Yong Quan become the first person knowing the truth and clearing his name, surrendering himself under YongQuan’s advice. *Knowing the way of swapping his body thanks to MeiShu , he passed the first checkpoint through donating blood for his dying uncle, whom was stabbed by the villainous Zheng Cheng En. *After the second checkpoint of buying his grandmother’s nursing home, his wife finally know the truth. *Nearing the final checkpoint, YanJun and MingMing was almost killed by his father in law but was saved by YingTai after attempting on finding the comatosed XiaoFei and revealing XinMin’s crimes while he marries WanFei. *As YingTai ordered his underlings in capturing ZhiLin and thanks to XinMin sacrificing himself for ZhiLin, his body was finally swapped back and re-registered themselves as legal couple and preparing for their marriage. *YanJun also supported his wife in dealing against WanFei, who attempt to claim the assets his father in law left for ZhiLin through despicable means but failed while forgiving YingXin, for what she did in past and encouraging GuanTing into moving forward in life. *In episode 188, YanJun and GuanDa were given sleeping pills after fighting with each other. An accident was involved while rushing back towards YanJun’s marriage ceremony after being late. YanJun went missing into the sea after saving GuanDa from drowning to death, bringing sorrow to his loved ones. *Although being saved, YanJun’s head was critically injured after "almost" being hit with the propeller of JinHai’s cruise and the doctors spent an entire day saving him from death, but failed to completely retrieve the remaining shattered bones inside his head and was comatosed for a period. *While given medication for stabilising his condition, he become close friends with YueJiao but rejected her feelings for him while sending her to provide ZhiLin as a source of emotional support and form of protection. YanJun was appointed as JinHai’s chairman assistant thanks to his talents and due to living his life in risk, YanJun don’t wish in reconciling with his loved ones. *Returning in episode 240, YanJun saved GuanDa and YuFu from YingTai’s brutal assault and stayed with GuanDa before he passed away. *Realising his mistakes for hiding the truth, which caused ZhiLin to become YingTai’s wife, YanJun prevented her from perishing together with YingTai and reunited with her and subsequently with his family. *Foiling an ambitious Chen Ma Li from taking over DaRen group during the marriage between YongQuan and XinRu. When ZhiLin was abducted by YingTai, YanJun saved her while suffering from brain hemorrhage. *Nearing deathdoors, he worked with Chao in order to bring YingTai into custody but failed and a dying him fainted at ZhiLin’s hands. However he pull through the surgery which removed the shattered bones in his head and resumed normal lifes after one year of therapy. *In the epilogue, YanJun was seen paying his respects to GuanDa and congratulated YingPing for becoming a judge and visited a "mentally disabled" YingTai. Traits A caring individual for his friends and loved ones, knowing how to enlighten the mood of others and friendly towards his clients. Appearance List TBA Trivia *Due to absence of his actor, YanJun’s appearance in episode 213 was portrayed by another person and the character was meant to be written off, with his last appearance originally to be episode 188. Due to change of events, his actor was able to comeback near the finale. References TBA Category:Protagonist Category:Main Characters Category:100% Wife Category:100% Wife Characters Category:Jin Family (100% Wife) Category:Male Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Allies